


Light Up Your Face

by Adariall



Series: The (sometimes disastrous) Courtship of the Emotionally Inept [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Did I mention sap?, Dwarf Courting, Ered Luin, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kili is a giant puppy, M/M, Possessive Thorin, Pre-Hobbit, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knows each and every one of Kili's smiles and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't have a favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up Your Face

What Thorin loved most about Kili was his smile and he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't have a favourite. It wasn't the small shy smile that he'd been met with the first time that he had set foot in Ered Luin after having been gone for nigh on two decades, although the memory of that smile still tugged at his heart whenever he called it to mind. Nor was it the sly little smirk either that meant that Kili had stirred up some sort of mischief with (or without) his brother. That one was something struck fear into the hearts of those around them, but Thorin? Thorin simply found it amusing as he could recall a similar smirk playing across his own brother's lips before Erebor had fallen. The smile that he loved the most? It was the one that began in Kili's eyes; the one that lit up his face like the brightest of suns as it spread from ear to ear revealing dimples and teeth and became the embodiment of pure joy. It was the same smile he had been graced with the first time they'd fallen into bed together, Kili laughing warm and happy and spread out beneath Thorin as if he had always been there. In that moment he’d known that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and that not even the most precious of jewels could ever compare. Of course there were other smiles that he was fond of; the slight parting of Kili's lips as they twisted up at the corners when he moved inside of him and the contented graceful curve of his mouth as he curled up against Thorin's chest as they settled in to sleep. He held a special place in his heart for those smiles as he was the first to ever see them and he knew that he would be the only one. In the end though, that brilliant grin that spread across Kili's face with such ease remained the one he held dearest in the world.


End file.
